blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Chronos - R. O'Conner
is a Hero in Blacklight: Retribution that was relased into the game with patch 0.993. Hero Overview originally came with a Combat Rifle with Electro Ammo and a Machine Pistol with Incendiary Ammo. He also was equipped with the AT-D4 Deployable Turret and the Firewall Breach Kit. Post Parity Patch Chronos no longer comes with any weapons or equipment. All heroes are now similar to camo but can change the player's geometry as well. Rarity * Uncommon Price * Default: Permanent 70000 GP / 500 ZCoin Alternate Skin Prices * Cyber Assault Chronos: Permanent 200000 GP / 1000 ZCoin (Rare) * Electronic Warfare Chronos: Permanent 300000 GP / 2000 ZCoin (Epic) Original Statistics These statistics are no longer relevant as all heroes now function identically to Camos. These stats only exist as a historical record. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1vkW4dIARs Pre-Parity Patch Tactics Chronos is a very lightweight and low health hero. Having the most mobility and least amount of health in comparison to other heroes, Chronos can be considered to be a "rusher" hero along with his other title as a hacker. His quick speed and large amount of stamina can help a player escape from a variety of life threatening situations and allow the player to travel across the map at astonishing speed. Also, Chronos has a few advantages over normal agents with similar builds. Not only does he have more speed and stamina in comparison to normal agent with 150 HP, but he also has a significantly larger number of gear slots. Similar speed builds are limited to very few gear slots for balancing purposes. However, Chronos has a total of 4 gear slots available for use, which gives the players that use him a significant advantage over players that do not have this attribute. Even though this is a very useful trait, he suffers from being unable to customize his Tactical Gear due to him being a hero. Players that use Chronos are unable to change his tactical gear from a Firewall Breach Kit. Depending on the opinion and playstyle of the player, being forced to have this equipment item fill the tactical gear slot can be a disadvantage. The Firewall Breach Kit's effects are passive, affecting only the HRV recharge rate and making the hack mini game easier to achieve. People who don't find either of these improvements benefical may not turn to another build for a tactical gear item due to him being a hero. Strategies Health Weapon Tags: Chronos may have large amounts of speed, but is at a major disadvantage when it comes to health. At 150 HP, Chronos can be killed very quickly in comparison to most agents. He can be killed in 3 shots with a default Assault Rifle, 2 shots with a default Combat Rifle, and will always be killed in 1 shot with any Bolt-Action Rifle build. Because of this, players need to use Chronos's extreme speed to their advantage to make up for his very low amount of health. To counteract the commonly used default Assault Rifle that has 50 damage, it may be a wise choice to use a health weapon tag. It may only add 2 Health Points, but the opponent using the default AR will have to shoot you 4 times instead of 3, since it only does 50 damage every shot. It may leave you vulnerable with only 2 HP remaining, but Chronos's speed assists greatly when fleeing. High Mobility Chronos specializes in both stamina and speed. As a result, players have a wide variety of ways to use this extreme mobility to their advantage. Melee Weapons Due to his extreme speed, Chronos is very efficient with melee weapons. He can easily reach opponents with weapons like the Sonic Tomahawk, Machete, and Breach Hammer before he is killed by alerted enemies. Strafing Players that use Chronos need to be able to avoid enemy fire in order to effectively use him, since he suffers from very low health. Quickly moving in any direction that may confuse the enemy and using hipfire can greatly help the player do well while they use this hero. Selective Attacking Due to his low health, players using this hero may want to attack opponents that they think would be easier to kill. Depending on the player and the weapon they are using, this selection can vary. To some players, having a fast build means to go for the agents with heavier builds due to their lack of mobility and avoid lighter players because they are difficult to hit. To others, it may be preferable to go for lower health builds in comparison to higher health players. Find which type of build you believe is easier to take down, and primarily focus on them! Quick Escaping Escaping is probably one of Chronos's most useful abilities. With his great speed, if a player gets reduced down to a very low amount of HP or feels uncomfortable in an engagement, then they can easily flee from slower opponents to a safer portion of the map and resupply at an available depot. Gallery chro.jpg chro2.jpg chro3.jpg chro4.jpg Electronic Warfare skin.jpg|Electronic Warfare skin References Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Chronos Category:Heroes